The Night Skater
by LunitaRosalinde
Summary: It's been a year since Rokkaku's removal from office, and now peace is thriving in the city. But what happens when a skater by the name of Miyako joins the GGs? She seems to have a past with Rokkaku before since she is trying to find her long-lost brother, who might have the answer to what has happened in their past. Will she find her brother in time or will he disappear forever?


Jet Set Radio Future

Chapter 1:The new girl

It been five years since the mayor Rokkaku tried to take over Tokyo but the GGs(short for Graffiti Gang) stopped him. Gum was roller blading until she saw a girl was roller blading away from the cops. The girl has long black hair (sometimes in ponytail) at the knee length and silver eyes wearing a golden necklace, and a purple dress, light purple pants, and dark purple jacket. Hayashi said "Get back here!" The girl was trap because all the cops are surrounded her. The girl sprayed Hayashi and rolled away from them. The cops chase her and she jumped on the rail and do some moves on it. Gum saw what she did and started to follow her. Gum said "Hey I'm Gum." The girl said "I'm Miyako." Gum said "Why Hayashi and the cops been chasing you." Miyako said "I don't know. They been chasing me four times." Gum said "Oh hey maybe the team can let you join." Miyako said "Sure."Gum and Miyako went to the garage.

At the garage...

Blossom was yelling at Yoyo about how she been searching for him, Clutch was flirting with Jazz but got slapped in the end, Roboy was playing music from his speaker ears and Ryth and Boogie were dancing to it, Beat pulled a prank on Corn, who was furious and started to chase him, Combo was fixing his stereo which a cop broke, Soda gave Graham a soda and laughed as he went on a sugar high with Cube watching unamused. Gum said "Hey guys." Yoyo said "Gum where have you been?!" Gum said "I was rolling around until I saw this girl." Miyako said "I'm Miyako." Gum said "I think we should let her join." Beat said "I don't think we shouldn't let her join." Blossom said "Oh come on. How about a race if she win she'll join." Corn said "Ok where should we have our race?" Yoyo said "Why not we have our race at Chuo Street?" Corn said "That a good idea." Everybody went to Chuo Street.

At Chuo Street...

Corn said "Are you guys ready?" Everybody said "Yea." Corn said "Are yea mark get set go!" Everbody started to rolling. Corn went the short way, but when he get there he saw Miyako was at the finish line. Corn said "How did you-?!" Everybody went to the finish line. Yoyo said "So who won?" Corn said "Miyako won." Cube said "So I guess Miyako is on our team." Corn said "Yea I guess. Ok your new nickname is Night." Until they heard a sound "Attention all units there been roller blades sight on Chuo street." Corn said "Uh oh we better get out of here before the cops came." Everbody left until Night was about to leave but then cops and Hayashi came and surrounded her. Gum said "Wait! Where is Night?" Blossom said "The cops and Hayashi might got her." Corn said " Let go get her." Everybody hide so the cops and Hayashi won't see the and saw Night. Night sprayed Hayashi, jumped on the rail and did the same tricks. Gum said "That's the same tricks I saw Night use when she escaped from the police." One of the cops said "Hey!" Corn said "Lets get out of here!" Everybody went to the garage.

At the garage...

Eveybody came back to the garage and saw Night. Corn said "Hey Night." Night said "Hey guys." Yoyo said "We saw your tricks. Where did you learn that?" Night's face changed from happy to sad. Gum said "What wrong?" Night said "I learn that moves from my big brother, Isamu. When I was 8 years old, I had no friends, but my big brother would always be there for me, but one day he left, he said he'll be back and he never came back." Yoyo said "Something must happing to him." Blossom said "Yea. I be sad if anything happen to my brother." Yoyo said "Uh Blossom I'm right here." Corn said "Don't worry. We will find him." Night said "Thanks."

At night...

Everybody was sleeping except Night. Night was still thinking about her brother. She heard a sound. She turn around and saw Blossom. Blossom said "Still thinking about your brother." Night said "Yea." Blossom saw Night holding her necklace and said "Why your holding the necklace?" Night said "My brother give this to me on my birthday." Blossom chuckled a bit before opening the door across from them and looked inside. Night looked inside and saw that it was Yoyo's room. "At least you didn't have to go scouring the whole city for your brother." Blossom said solemnly.

Night and Blossom went to back to their rooms to sleep, and Night dreamed about the time before her life fell apart, before her brother disappeared, the time when her family was together and nothing was wrong.

I don't own Jet Set Radio Future I, RadiantTwilight, own Miyako and SilverDawn15 own Blossom


End file.
